Première fois
by Cass Shelly
Summary: "Pourrais-je savoir à quoi tu joue? - Hum…, je crois sans me tromper que j'essaye de vous mettre dans un lit." Quand leur relation devient autre chose que ce qu'elle n'est déjà, vient un moment où ça peut conduire à ce genre de choses.


_**Disclaimer: **_La série Merlin appartient à Julian Jones, Jake Michie, Johnny Capps et Julian Murphy et je n'ai rien gagné à écrire ceci.

_**Pairing: **_Merlin/Arthur.

_**Ndla: **Juste pour le plaisir d'écrire un lemon qui je l'espère vous plaira :D_

* * *

Emergeant difficilement d'un sommeil sans rêves, Merlin maudit intérieurement le rayon trop matinal de ce début de journée qui n'a rien trouver de mieux à faire que venir s'échouer sur ses paupières closes. Maugréant pour lui-même, il s'étire lentement, faisant craquer involontairement quelques articulations engourdies et repousse ses couvertures.

Puisqu'il s'est réveillé, autant en profiter pour se lever avant d'être tenter de rabattre les draps sur lui et rejoindre Morphée. Passant une main sur son visage, le jeune homme amorce le mouvement familier pour atteindre la position verticale quand un sifflement de douleur fuse entre ses lèvres malgré lui.

« Bon Dieu… » Jure-t-il tout bas alors que chaque muscle de son corps qu'il vient instinctivement de contracter lui hurlent de se détendre.

Les dents serrées, le brun s'efforce de se rappeler comment fonctionnent ses poumons et inspire lentement une grande goulée d'air. Doucement, sa respiration redevient normale tandis que l'élancement qui a embrasé le bas de son dos une demie-minute plus tôt semble refluer.

A peine commence-t-il à se demander ce que diable, il a bien pu faire la veille pour se retrouver ankylosé de la sorte quand la réponse s'impose d'elle-même à mesure que les souvenirs de la veille percent les dernières brumes de sommeil qui engourdissent encore son esprit: _Arthur._

Un sourire naît à la commissure de ses lèvres, occultant le désagréable rappel à l'ordre d'une partie bien précise de son anatomie quand le brun se met debout, se dirigeant vers le broc et la bassine qu'il a emporté hier pour se rafraîchir avant de se mettre au lit. Ses ablutions matinales terminées, ce n'est que quand il ramasse son foulard échoué sur le sol qu'un détail lui revient en mémoire. Sans plus se soucier de ce qui va sûrement l'accompagner une bonne partie de la journée, le jeune sorcier fouille ses maigres affaires à la recherche d'un miroir.

Autant qu'il en est le coeur net avant de sortir de cette pièce.

oOo

_Adossé contre le battant en bois de la porte d'entrée, Merlin soupire d'aise contre les lèvres pleines qui scellent les siennes en un tendre baiser. Se pressant davantage contre le corps chaud qui l'accule contre le panneau, il accueille avec délice la ligne de frissons qui glisse sur son échine, chose dû aux doigts agiles du propriétaire des lieux s'amusant à redécouvrir sa peau à travers le tissu de sa chemise._

_Tandis qu'il plonge dans son cou pour en mordiller à loisir la peau tiède, Arthur laisse ses mains se faufiler sous le vêtement encombrant, se délectant de sentir cette épiderme si douce réagir à ses caresses._

_Depuis déjà quelques mois que cela dure, ils ne sont jamais allé jusqu'au bout, décidant d'un accord tacite de se laisser mutuellement poser des limites._

_Mais ce soir, alors qu'il le tient contre lui, si vibrant, si vivant, le jeune prince a conscience avec une étrange acuité du désir qui embrase violement ses reins. Dieu, ce qu'il donnerait pour le faire sien, l'entendre gémir, le sentir ployer avant qu'il ne rende les armes pour lui…_

_Un juron s'échappe soudainement de ses lèvres alors que les hanches de son amant partent en avant sans crier gare, permettant à leurs deux érections d'entrer en contact. Geste aussi frustrant que grisant._

_« Pourrais-je savoir à quoi tu joue? Souffle-t-il d'une voix trop rauque._

_- Hum…, je crois sans me tromper que j'essaye de vous mettre dans un lit. »_

_Ce n'est qu'à peine un murmure soufflé à son oreille alors qu'il lui semble avoir empli toute la pièce. Délaissant la gorge de son compagnon, Arthur remonte à hauteur de son visage – ce beau visage aux traits fins dont il a apprit à déchiffrer les différentes émotions qui les marquent – et cherche à reprendre le peu de contrôle qu'il lui reste._

_« En es-tu sûr? »_

_Tous deux novices – et quoi qu'est pu en être presque vexante la réelle incrédulité de Merlin face à cette révélation – l'un comme l'autre se sont alors apprivoisés, prenant ainsi le temps de comprendre le déclencheur de ce trouble aussi brûlant que réciproque._

_D'accepter qu'une simple envie ai pu mué en quelque chose de bien plus profond._

_« Comme jamais je n'ai pu l'être avant. »_

oOo

« C'est pas possible… »

Et pourtant.

Tenant un semblant de glace - trouvé dans un fond de placard – à portée de main, Merlin échappe un soupir pour la énième fois. Il essaye de changer position, de se voir sous différents angles, avec et sans lumière mais le collier de suçons violacés qui marbre la base de son cou refuse de bouger.

D'un côté, il pourrait peut-être se faire aider d'un peu de magie - sauf que n'étant pas certain de connaître la formule adéquate et se voyant mal demander conseil à Gaius, tenter le coup ne lui semble pas la meilleure des idées. Ne lui restant plus que la solution la plus simple, le jeune homme noue et resserre plus que d'habitude son foulard avant d'en vérifier le résultat. C'est lui ou en y regardant bien, on peut déceler un liseret de couleur douteuse qui ne devrait pas s'y trouver?

« Formidable. »

oOo

_A mesure qu'ils se dirigent vers le grand lit, d'un côté comme de l'autre, des mains fébriles ôtent tour à tour les différentes pièces de tissu devenues bien trop gênantes pour se qui va suivre. _

_Suite qui ne se fait pas attendre quand une fois leur nudité affichée à la lueur des chandelles, le jeune sorcier pousse doucement son maître en arrière, accompagnant le mouvement de manière à se retrouver au-dessus. Arthur esquisse un sourire, appréciant cette audace qui ne cesse de s'accroître depuis la première fois qu'ils ont échangé un baiser, débutant ainsi cette relation bancale et interdite, mais ô combien délicieuse. _

_Comme déjà en manque de ses lèvres, Merlin se penche vers celui qu'il tient sous lui, gémissant contre sa bouche quand une main indécente se pose sur sa cuisse pour remonter jusqu'à sa hanche et finir par suivre l'arrondi d'une fesse, le pressant ensuite plus près encore. _

_Il retient un juron sous l'électrisante caresse, quand sans crier gare, le prince inverse si vite les positions, qu'il se retrouve sur le dos avant même d'être sûr d'avoir bien compris ce qu'il vient de se passer. Rompant le baiser sans brusquerie, le blond effleure doucement la ligne de sa mâchoire du bout de l'index et souffle sur le même ton:_

_« Tu as confiance en moi? _

_- Bien-sûr. »_

_Alors il se dégage sans rien ajouter, laissant une impression de froid là où il se trouvait une seconde plus tôt. Intrigué, Merlin fronce légèrement les sourcils tandis qu'il le voit descendre de la couche et faire mine de chercher quelque chose sur le sol. Ce n'est que quand son amant réapparaît peu de temps après, son foulard serré dans son poing fermé qu'il se demande s'il doit commencer à paniquer. Percevant son trouble, Arthur se rapproche de lui, glissant un doigt sous son menton pour l'inciter à le regarder dans les yeux. _

___« Tu as confiance en moi, non? Répète-t-il dans un murmure rassurant._

_- Oui mais... __»_

___Un baiser l'interrompt et comme toujours, le fait fondre dans la seconde - de même que plier sa volonté. Il lui est déjà arrivé d'embrasser par le passé mais les lèvres d'Arthur ont un goût de miel, un goût d'interdit. Tout en lui est une terre inconnue pour laquelle il se damnerait sans hésitation si cela lui permettait de la fouler ne serais-ce que d'un pas. Aussi ne résiste-t-il pas plus quand ses poignets fins se retrouvent entravés par la lanière de tissu et positionnés au-dessus de sa chevelure de jais._

oOo

« Merlin? »

L'interpellé lève la tête de son petit-déjeuner, croisant le regard interrogateur de son mentor.

« Oui?

- As-tu mal quelque part en particulier? »

Sur le coup, son pupille manque de s'étrangler avec la nourriture qui lui reste à mâcher avant de se reprendre du mieux qu'il peut, pourtant certain d'avoir conservé un visage neutre quand il est descendu il y a peu. Mais comme lui a déjà signalé son aîné, pour quelqu'un qui a un secret aussi important à garder, il ne sait pas mentir. Surtout que Gaius a apprit à le connaître bien plus qu'il ne consent à le croire. Alors nier, éluder la question ou prendre un chemin détourné?

« Merlin? »

_Trop long._

« Euh... Oui... Je suis tombé hier. » Il hausse les épaules d'un air détaché. « Mais je suis certain que ça va passer.

- Veux-tu que j'y jette quand même un oeil?

- NON! »

La question n'avait pourtant rien de déplacé, juste un médecin proposant son aide. Mais Merlin n'a pu réagir autrement, oubliant de réfléchir là où il aurait eut besoin de faire le contraire. D'autant plus qu'à sa décharge, il ne pensait pas avoir cette conversation avec son tuteur.

« C'est juste que..., se reprend-t-il, conscient qu'il doit rectifier le tir avant qu'il ne s'enfonce davantage. C'est vraiment trois fois rien... Et ça n'en vaut vraiment pas la peine. Je vous assure. »

Si durant une seconde, la surprise a d'abord été présente, Gaius semble comprendre le sens que le plus jeune a cherché à donner à ses propos. Aussi hoche-t-il la tête avant de se lever de table pour se diriger vers l'étagère où reposent plusieurs remèdes, prendre juste le temps de choisir le bon et de finalement saisir un petit pot d'onguent qu'il revient poser près de lui.

« Une application deux à trois fois par jour devrait faire passer la douleur jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse. »

Une pointe de rouge sur les joues, le jeune homme déglutit lentement avant de le remercier.

« Mais je t'en prie. » Conclue le plus âgé, un sourire malgré lui au coin des lèvres.

oOo

_Ça n'était pas prévu, mais le sentir sous lui, sa peau glissant contre la sienne... Il n'a pas pu résister. Et le voir maintenant totalement abandonné à ses caresses, ne fait que le conforter dans son choix. A-t-il seulement conscience de l'image sensuelle qu'il contribue à donner? Se penchant vers le torse offert, le prince emprisonne un bourgeon de chair entre ses lèvres douces, le taquinant ensuite de sa langue, fier de le sentir durcir sous l'attention autant que d'entendre la respiration de son amant subir un raté. _

_Histoire d'être équitable, il cajole le deuxième avant de migrer lentement vers le sud, piquant l'épiderme tiède d'une ligne imaginaire de baisers brûlants. Quand le blond arrive à la lisière du pubis, il hésite à peine à continuer sa descente, goûtant une énième fois la saveur si particulière de la verge honteusement dressée pour lui. Un léger hoquet de surprise et de plaisir mêlé lui parvient dans l'intimité de la chambre et jetant un regard vers le haut, son désir s'intensifie encore si possible. Soumis, les yeux clos, sa lèvre inférieure prise entre ses dents, le souffle haletant, son visage peint en un masque de plénitude et d'impatience, Merlin n'a jamais été aussi beau qu'à cet instant._

_Aussi le fils d'Uther reprend sa douce torture, s'appliquant dans ces gestes qu'il a apprit à rendre meilleurs. Si il s'était s'agit d'un autre, l'acte en lui-même l'aurait sûrement rebuté. Mais en ce qui concerne Merlin, la chose devient différente. A d'ailleurs bien y réfléchir, tout avec Merlin prend une tournure différente. Ce peut être ses piques, son côté maladroit, sa naïveté comme son comportement au lit. __Ça apporte un plus, un petit quelque chose qui épice leurs étreintes._

___Une ou deux délicieuses minutes plus tard, Arthur finit par remonter, souriant au grognement rauque qui s'ensuit et revient sceller leurs lèvres en un chaste contact. Soulevant les paupières, Merlin l'interroge du regard, comprenant la demande informulée quand il sent la pulpe d'un index effleurer la texture soyeuse de sa bouche. Le voulant autant que l'homme étendu à demi sur lui, il accepte le début de la préparation, enroulant sa langue autour des phalanges prisonnières, conscient de l'intensité des iris bleutées posées sur lui. _

___Puis la main d'Arthur reprend le chemin inverse, se glissant vers cette entrée jamais encore franchie. Doucement, lentement, il s'introduit dans ce conduit étroit, si chaud ____et ____si sensible, veillant à ne pas blesser celui qu'il va faire sien incessamment sous peu. Bien-entendu, il se doute par logique qu'une douleur ne peut être évitée mais si par des préliminaires tendres et patients, il peut la rendre autant supportable que possible, alors au Diable son envie maintenant douloureuse. Merlin n'est peut-être qu'un serviteur mais ce seul statut n'est pas une excuse en soi pour le prendre d'une manière aussi égoïste que brutale._

___C'est également la raison qui pour sa part, lui a permis d'accepter cette attirance éprouvée à son encontre. Il préfère de loin - et tant pis si c'est en grande partie une question d'égo - que le jeune homme à son service revienne vers lui parce qu'il aime son toucher plutôt que par servitude et donc obligation._

___Et en étant honnête, c'est bien, bien meilleur dans ces conditions._

___S'étant instinctivement crisper à la première intrusion, Merlin arrive peu à peu à s'habituer à cette étrange présence, commençant même à ressentir une certaine chaleur envahir chaque cellule de son organisme. C'est étrange mais encore plus étrangement bon. Perdu dans ce déluge de nouvelles sensations il se cambre soudainement, traversé par un éclair d'extase. Enfouissant son minois dans le creux de la gorge de son prince, il halète doucement, se cabrant une nouvelle fois sous une poussée plus profonde de la part de son vis-à-vis qui n'a certes pas manqué sa première réaction. _

___Devenu vite dépendant en l'espace de quelques secondes, le sorcier en oublie toute décence et écarte davantage les jambes, son bassin partant à la rencontre de cette main dont deux de ses doigts ont trouvé un point magique qui ne cesse de l'embraser un peu plus._

___Comprenant le signal, Arthur ramène son bras à lui tandis qu'un feulement de frustration s'échappe à sa suite et vient se placer entre les fines cuisses de son amant. Celui-ci lui en ceint d'ailleurs la taille, croisant ses chevilles au creux de ses reins, l'empêchant ainsi de se dérober, prêt qu'il est à l'accueillir tout entier. Tout aussi précautionneusement qu'il y a peu, le blond amorce un mouvement, s'enfonçant dans cette chair brûlante, manquant de venir trop tôt tant la sensation d'étroitesse de ce fourreau se révèle d'une extase sans nom que l'attente qui l'a précédé._

___Mais il se contient, attentif malgré tout aux soupirs de Merlin qui s'ils sont d'abord synonymes de douleur, se muent ensuite de plaisir. Surtout quand il vient encore buter contre cet endroit parfait qui le fait décoller malgré lui. Quémandant tous deux un baiser, leurs lèvres se retrouvent tandis que le corps puissant d'Arthur se meut dans un ballet sensuel, accordant vitesse et profondeur, les empêchant de penser de manière cohérente. C'est pour cela que poussé par une impulsion, le brun tend son corps vers le côté. Il n'y serait certainement pas arrivé seul mais le jeune Pendragon a sentit l'invite et roule sur le dos, l'emportant avec lui._

___Oh. Bon. Dieu._

_Un gémissement plus fort que les autres emplit la pièce tandis que sa tête part en arrière. Ainsi à califourchon sur son prince, l'angle de pénétration s'en est trouvé changer pour l'amener à taper directement là où il faut. Aussitôt, deux mains agrippent d'autorité ses hanches, tandis que les siennes, toujours menottées reposent sur le ventre plat et ferme de celui qui le possède à cet instant comme jamais personne ne le fera un jour. Ses jambes commencent à fatiguer mais il ne ralentit en rien la cadence qu'ils s'imposent, la passion qui les unit occultant le reste._

_Puis un coup un peu plus rude survient et Merlin sent quelque chose prêt à rompre, comprend ensuite qu'il se trouve aux abords de l'abysse. Alors il se soulève encore, accompagnant son prince dans un dernier mouvement qui l'achève de part et d'autres. Le souffle coupé par l'orgasme, il tangue vers l'arrière, retenu par les bras musclés d'Arthur qui le suit peu après, le ramenant contre lui alors que la même jouissance déferle dans ses veines, aussi bouillante que de la lave en fusion._

_Une éternité plus tard, il reprend lentement le contrôle de sa respiration, blotti contre le torse en sueur de son amant, dont les mains rendues paresseuses par le plaisir à l'état brut flattent lentement son flanc. Le brun savoure l'attention dans un silence confortable, presque tenté de sombrer ici et maintenant. Mais il s'accorde juste le temps de recouvrer totalement ses esprits et sans brusquerie, se dégage de l'étreinte rassurante. Sans un mot, Arthur se redresse et saisit doucement ses poignets pour les délivrer des menottes de tissu, les frottant un instant dans ses paumes._

_Le sorcier descend ensuite du lit princier et entreprend à la fois de retrouver ses vêtements et de s'en vêtir. Ce n'est qu'arrivé à enfiler sa chemise que, se sentant épié, il suspend son geste et se tourne sur sa gauche pour constater que confortablement installé, le propriétaire dudit lit semble apprécier la vue. _

_« Otez-moi d'un doute, s'enquiert alors le brun. Je ne suis pas du tout en train de vous déranger? _

_- Pas le moins du monde, lui assure son amant, un sourire tendre aux lèvres mais une lueur rieuse voilant ses iris. _

_- C'est bien ce que je pensais. »_

_Il termine néanmoins de se rhabiller et après avoir rendu son sourire à son maître, il souffle les bougies avant de sortir en silence de la pièce. _

_oOo_

« Bonjour Sire! »

S'étirant voluptueusement, Arthur ouvre un oeil avant de le refermer, sa chambre étant subitement nimbée d'une lumière matinale à peine aveuglante. Il finit par arriver à les ouvrir, repoussant par la suite ses couvertures pour s'extirper de son nid de coton. Sans se soucier de sa nudité, il rejoint Merlin, qui occupé à placer son petit-déjeuner sur un pan de la grande table de bois, lui demande sans se retourner:

« Bien dormi?

- Très bien. » S'approchant de son serviteur, il remarque un demi-sourire sur ces lèvres qu'il a si souvent embrassées. « Et toi?

- Tout aussi bien, si ce n'est... » Il se retourne de manière à lui montrer sa gorge, dénouant son foulard dans le même temps. « ...Que cela, vous auriez pu vous en abstenir. »

Un sifflement admirateur s'échappe de la part d'Arthur quand il pose les yeux sur son oeuvre. Sincèrement, il n'aurait pas pensé y être allé aussi fort. Mais loin de s'en excuser, il se déplace d'un pas félin et rapide pour se positionner derrière le jeune homme, les paumes de ses mains épousant naturellement le galbe de ses fesses tandis qu'un hoquet de surprise s'échoue à ses oreilles. L'ignorant, il dépose un doux baiser sur la nuque offerte, satisfait d'y sentir un frémissement et chuchote d'une voix chaude:

« Si cela peut te rassurer: il existe _une multitude_ d'autres endroits où il est possible d'y apposer sa marque sans qu'on ne soit par la suite obligé de la dissimuler. »

Seigneur... Liés ou pas, d'une manière ou d'une autre, cet homme aura sa peau.


End file.
